ma meilleure amie
by Yukisnow 120
Summary: Salut je m'appelle Sans, Sans le squelette. Comme j'ai la flemme je ne vous dirais qu'une chose. Voici l'histoire de ma vie mon quotidien avec ma famille, mes amis et ma rencontre avec le premier humain tombé, qui va changer ma vie de multiples façons pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. prologe: c'est une belle journée

Prologue : c'est une belle journée

\- c'est une belle journée dehors, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent …  
\- … en des jours comme ça, les gosses comme toi...

C'est à ce moment que j'engage le combat contre cette sale gosse qui a tué mon frère et tous les autres dans l'underground.

-...devraient brûler en enfer.

Je suis le premier à attaquer comme il me l'a conseillé, je me dois de la faire abandonner, je dois l'arrêter, je dois survivre, je leur ai promis. Le combat se poursuis, je continue à esquiver, mais ça devient de plus en plus dur et je suis de plus en plus fatigué, a tel point que j'hallucine, à la place de cette gosse je vois l'autre gamine, celle avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié, celle qui pleurait dans un recoin de Waterfall. Je secoue la tête et décide que ma prochaine attaque sera la dernière.

-bon, qui ne tente rien...  
-... t'es prête ? Survis à ça et je te montrerais mon attaque spéciale.

Je lui lance une dernière grosse attaque qu'elle esquive. J'ai la nette impression qu'elle apprend plus vite de ses erreurs. Elle n'est plus la même qu'au début de ce combat son sourire me glace les os, ses yeux, maintenant grand ouverts, me font penser à ceux d'un spectre. La détermination, cette force qui lui permet de revenir encore et encore, ne me facilite pas la tâche, si seulement elle pouvait abandonner comme moi qui me suis résigné à ne plus voir la surface, le soleil, les étoiles et le sourire de mes amis, de Papyrus.

Je reprends mes esprits, j'utilise plusieurs combos d'attaque d'os, de Gaster blaster et de gravité, je ne lui laisse que peu de vies mais c'est encore mon tour et je suis à bout de souffle. Elle me regarde, lasse, comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, comme si elle me connaissait par cœur, comme elle, lors de nos entraînements secrets. Deux minutes sont passées, la responsable de mon malheur semble alterner entre impatience et lassitude, il semble que le monstre qu'elle est, ait compris ce qui se passait.

\- ouaip. C'est ça. C'est littéralement rien. Et ça va être rien d'autre non plus.  
\- heh heh heh... t'as compris ? Je sais que je ne peux pas te battre. A un de tes prochains tours … tu vas juste me tuer. Donc, euh. J'ai décidé … que ça ne sera pas ton tour. Jamais. Je vais juste garder mon tour jusqu'à ce que t'abandonnes. Même si ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Compris ?

En lui disent ça je la vois devenir furieuse, mais je garde mon attitude décontractée et détachée de tout. Je continue mon speech en lui disent qu'elle devrait abandonner, qu'elle n'avait pas forcément le devoir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de cette façons. Dans mon discourt je finis par m'endormir, pas étonnent avec les efforts que j'ai faits pour l'arrêter, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis SANS le squelette, il n'y a pas plus flemmard que moi. Soudain on m'attaque.

\- heh, tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais-

Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phase, qu'une nouvelle attaque me surprend et me touche, à ce moment, je le sais, je vais mourir, devenir poussière, je vais retrouver Papyrus et tous les autres ainsi que m'a meilleure amie, celle que je vois sur les traits de cette gamine génocidaire devant moi.

\- bon … je suppose que c'est fini, hein ?

La détermination qu'il m'a injectée, coule de ma blessure et j'en tousse un peu. Je vois ses yeux rouge sang se remplir de larmes.

\- Juste... dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu. Bon je vais chez Grillby. Papyrus, tu veux quelque chose ?

Je sors de son champ de vision, me cache derrière une des colonnes du couloir et m'effondre parterre. J'ai mal, ma veste et mon tee-shirt sont foutus, de plus à cause de ma détermination mon agonie et ma mort vont prendre plus de temps.

\- Je sais, m'injecter de la détermination ne m'a pas rendu plus fort tu dois être déçu par moi, non ?

\- Merci Gaster, mais j'aurais vachement voulu faire plus.

Pendant que je délirais a parler avec W.D Gaster j'entendais des pleurs et des lamentations, je me décidai à regarder vers leur provenance, quand je vis une scène sans-ationelle.

La gamine, entrain de pleurer, en boule dans le couloir, son couteau en mains, en répètent ces mots

\- sans je ne voulais pas, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te tuer. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je … je … j'aurais voulue te dire que j-

tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, pour la peine, je reprends le contrôle.

Wow, la gamine a une double personnalité ou quoi, même son apparence a changé, elle est comme au début de notre rencontre, les yeux à nouveau clos. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit, et si je n'avais pas eu d'hallucination, et si, celle contre qui je me suis battu était….., avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale, j'arrive à prononcer son nom.

\- Chara …

os-omake :  
moi : yo, moi c'est KuroSnow l'auteur de la fan-fiction.  
Sans : salut, neige noire ?  
Moi : je sais c'est bizarre appelle-moi kuro si tu veux.  
Sans : donc je vais avoir droit à quoi cette fois black, blacky ?  
Kamui : pourquoi lui en premier et pas moi, tu veux mourir ?  
moi : (exaspérée) file tu n'es pas de cet univers retourne dans le tiens. Et puis tu ne tues pas les femmes, non ?  
Sans et kamui : t'es une fille … ça se voit pas !  
Moi : sniff sniff je sais. Barrez-vous maintenant.  
Kamui : non, je reste ou je te tue. (il sourit de manière flippante)  
sans :tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure gamin ?  
Moi : stop (donne du ketchup a sans et du riz a kamui) on s'arrête là ok.


	2. flemmard et fier d'être Sans

chapitre 1 : flemmard et fier d'être SANS

Je ne vois que du noir encore et encore du noir ou suis-je, dans le vide, le néant ?

\- Tu es dans le vide Sans.

– **Gaster tu m'as fait peur, ne me surprend plus comme ça. Donc c'est ça le vide.**

– Oui et tu le voies pour la 205 éme fois.

– **Quoi 205éme fois tu rigole là non ?**

Je suis abasourdi je suis mort 205 fois. Je me retourne pour parler en face à face mais il me tient par les omoplates pour que je ne puisse pas me retourner.

– Oui note monde a étais réinitialisé 205 fois. Mais tu n'es mort que 150 fois.

– **Donc je ne suis mort que 150 fois, mais notre monde, la time line a été réinitialisée plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gaster que dois-je faire ?**

– Je ne sais pas , mais de toute façon tu oublieras tous a la prochaine réinitialisation .

– **Je vois, donc mes souvenirs seront semblables à de la poussière, ok. Elle fait ça pour s'amuser, car c'est un jeu pour elle, que recherche-t-elle ?**

– Je ne sais pas Sans, je ne sais pas.

– **Je vois même toi tu ne sais pas, je dois juste être calme et voir tout le monde mourir.**

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas oublier, mais si ça me permet de revoir mon frère alors ok mais cette fois je le protégerais.

– La réinitialisation commence au revoir Sans.

Hein quoi ? Je n'ai même pas pu dire un mot, qu'une vive lumière blanche m'engloutit.

– **HAAAA, quoi, c'était juste un rêve … ou un cauchemar.**

– SANS POURQUOI TU CRIE, TU AS FAIT UN CAUCHEMAR ? TU VEUX EN PARLER ?

– **Non paps, je vais bien, en plus je ne m'en souviens pas, ça devais être qu'un mauvais rêve. Sûrement qu'il n'y avait plus de ketchup.**

– SANS...

– **Retourne te couché ok, et paps bone nuit.**

– SANS ! PAS TES BLAGUE.

– **Ok**

Papyrus ne changera jamais, il repart dans sa chambre en continuant de dire que je ne suis pas possible avec mes blagues. Sacré paps, bon, il est encore tôt, mais je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à me rendormir donc le mieux c'est de me balader je pourrais aller chez Grillby. Ou je pourrais aller embêter Alphys et je dois aussi continuer mes recherches sur le différent espace-temps, donc le mieux c'est d'y aller, je pourrais toujours dormir à mon poste de sentinelle. Je décide de descendre dans mon labo récupérer ma carte, et de me diriger vers Hotland. Je me téléporte à mon poste de travail et reprend les derniers relevés.

– les les d-do-don-nées s-s-sont étran-ges dernièrement.

– **Haa alphys !**

J'ai sursauté quand je l'ai entendue parler

– **je peux les voir ?**

– Ou-ou-i ti-ti tien sa-san sans.

Elle me tend les papiers, je la remercie d'un geste de la tête et elle s'en va sûrement pour continuer de regarder ses animés ou parce qu'elle sait que je ne résisterais pas à l'embêter au sujet d'Undyne. Timide, renfermée, peureuse, c'est les premiers adjectifs que les gens disent quand on leur demande qui est ce petit dinosaure, mais moi je rajouterais qu'elle peut être courageuse à sa manière, intelligente et passionnée, responsable et sérieuse. Elle est quand même la scientifique royale, même si à la base ça devais être Gaster, mais quand il est tombé dans le Core, tout le monde l'a oublié, tous sauf moi. Je regarde les résultats et en effet ils sont pour le moins inquiétants. Distorsion des lignes temporelles, altération des dimensions. Ma vision devient floue et je perds l'équilibre.

**– sans tu tu de-de devrais re-re-ren rentrer chez t-t-toi te reposer.**

– Ok, os-si au moindre problème tu m'appelle et tu évacue tout le monde.

Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe de partir tant je l'exaspère, je m'exécute et me téléporte dans ma chambre pour m'écrouler sur mon lit. Ma flemme, est telle que je reste habillé et roupille comme un squelette mort.

**Os-omake**

kamui : enfin il est mort !

Moi : t'es encore là toi, retourne dans ton monde.

Kamui : non (esquive une attaque d'os)

sans : **laisse la tranquille. Elle doit finir cette histoire et son amie a besoin d'elle pour finir une histoire où tu apparais, non ?**

Kamui : ouais pas faux mais-

ladyisibia : kamui reviens ici tu ne dois pas embêter kuro

kamui : (repousse la nouvelle) donc il va lui arriver quoi au squelette ?

Moi : va savoir (ricane).

Sans : bon merci de continuer à lire, et à plus les gamins

moi : (fait des courbette) merci

kamui : bye


	3. mais de quoi ellle se mêle celle-là

Chapitre 2 : mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là

Je suis dans un coin tranquille de waterfall, une partie calme, connue de personne. De personne normalement ? Dans mon coin tranquille j'entends des pleurs, sûrement un gamin perdu, bon je l'aide et puis je retournerais à mes occupations dans mon trou c'est à dire déprimé.

-** eh gamin ça va ? tu es perdu ? Tu veux que je t'aide a retrouver tes parents** ?

\- Non, non tout va bien, merci.

-** Je ne crois pas, vu comment tu pleures. Aller viens.**

\- J'ai dit non !

Là, je vois le couteau qu'il tient dans ses mains et aussi du sang.

\- **ok ça va, je ne vais rien te faire mais pose ce couteau, ok ?**

\- Ok mais laisse-moi seul, c'est mon coin.

\- **Nope c'est le mien gamin, mais si tu pars je ne dirais rien à tes parents parole de squelette.**

\- J'ai trouvé cet endroit la première donc toi barre toi.

-** Nope j'ai trouvé cette zone il y a un mois et toi petite ?**

\- Deux jours, greu je te déteste stupide squelette.

Je la regarde choqué. Elle lève ses deux grands yeux rouges sur moi, des cheveux au carré châtain clair, une peau claire, presque blanche, elle avait un pull vert avec une bande jaune dessus. Elle ne rassemble pas a un monstre

\- **tu es humaine** ?

\- Oui.

\- **Tu t'appelles, car je ne vais pas te dire toi ou heh ? **

\- Chara

\- **Sans, passe-moi ton pull si tu veux pas le salir **

\- hein quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- **Car tu ne veux pas que le roi et la reine sache que tu t'es fait du mal, et que je dois te soigner.**

Elle enlève son pull devant moi sans me laisser le temps de me retourner, dessous elle avait une camisole bleue pale. Je la regarde de haut en bas, des bottes noires et un short marron. Puis je regarde ses bras, des lignes de sang sur le droit et des cicatrices sur les deux.

\- **plonge ton bras dans l'eau ça va te faire du bien. **

\- d'accord.

Elle s'exécuta, je la vis frissonner, oui l'eau est un peu froide. Je mis sur ses épaules ma veste bleue, et sorti d'une des poches un petit pot de crème contre les blessures.

\- **aller viens là Chara, je vais te soigner et on rentre ok ? **

\- ok. Sans es-que je pourrais revenir ici ?

\- **oui, si tu veux, après tout je me dois de te donner l'hospitalité.**

\- pfff, t'es un comique toi.

Elle me tendit son bras, je m'applique à passer le cataplasme, je lève les yeux de son bras et la je la vois rougir. Cet air gêné lui va bien. Je lui mets un bandage pour que le produit imprègne bien.

\- **tu peux garder ma veste, tu me la rendras la prochaine fois.**

\- dans deux jours à la même heure ça te va le comique ?

\- **ok**.

\- hé tu sais quel est le sport préféré des squelettes ?

\- **non, la sieste ?**

\- le skeleton, Sans, le skeleton.

-** et c'est moi que tu traites de comique **

on rigolait comme des fous c'est qu'elle avait de l'humour la petite.

\- **t'a du Chara-ctere toi. Mais moi je suis sans-sationel.**

\- à dans deux jour Sans, merci.

Je lui souris en lui disant au revoit de la main, elle fait de même. Je me demande ce qui peux la rendre aussi triste et mal pour qu'elle en arrive à de telles extrémités. Comme ça va être l'heure de mes « examens » avec Gaster je décide de me téléporter directement dans son laboratoire. Mon chez moi, c'est pas si mal, et puis mon frère et moi sommes assez bien traités, Gaster n'est pas si méchant. Bon les expériences qu'il fait sur nous sont pas vraiment agréables mais il y a pire. Une fois arrivé je me change pour des vêtements plus pratiques comme cobaye. Je me rends à son bureau, quand je m'y trouve, on me lance un vêtement.

-** merci je l'avais perdue en me baladant.**

\- **elle aussi c'est ton cobaye ? Tu lui a fait quoi ? Gaster je peux te demander un service comme pour Papyrus** ?

\- **quoi tu veux lui extraire sa détermination, mais c'est l'essence même de son âme tu ne peux pas ! **

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les humains vu que c'est de leur faute si nous somme sous terre, mais de là à faire subir ça à cette fille. Il me regarde me demandant si je suis prêt, bien sûr que je suis prêt, j'ai accepté d'être son cobaye pour les pires de ses expériences à la place de Papyrus. Je l'ai choisi car je tien à lui.

\- **donc une fois extraite tu va me l'injecter pour que je puisse prendre sa place. **

\- …

\- **tu sais que mes chances de survie sont de zéro, et pourtant tu vas quand même le faire.**

\- …

\- **car je l'ai demandé, mais je suis un cobaye très important pour toi non ?**

\- …

\- **mais elle, elle l'est plus car nous avons besoin d'elle pour la barrière. Mais pas moi je suis juste trop faible et inutile n'est pas ? **

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je me suis pris une baffe, celle-là je vais m'en souvenir. Je reste choqué avec les orbites grandes ouvertes. Il me soulève grâce a la magie bleue celle de la gravité et me repose sur la table d'examen. Il me fait juste passer des contrôles, je pensais qu'il y aurait autre chose. Il nous téléporte dans la salle d'entraînement, ok Je vois un contrôle puis un entraînement, il semblerait que je l'ai fâché. Je me suis encore fait rétamer à l'entraînement, et en plus sermonné sur ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je m'écroule de fatigue sur le sol j'entends mon frère me dire que je dois me lever, c'est bizarre c'est comme un écho, comme si il y avait deux Papyrus. Je gémie de désapprobation je ne veux pas me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux et me rend compte que j'ai la capuche de ma veste sur ma tête, et que je suis sur mon lit. Non je veux me rendormir, j'étais bien à dormir. Là j'entends des bout d'une discutions mon frère inquiet que je ne me réveille pas, on dirait qu'il discute avec quelqu'un ou appelle car il prononce le nom d'Alphys.

**Os-omake **

moi : piouf finie enfin.

Sans : **hey, je commence à m'inquiéter de la suite tu vas me faire dormir tout le temps **

moi : non, enfin presque. (regarde autour d'elle inquiète)

sans : **tu fais quoi la ?**

Moi : je regarde s'il va s'incruste à nouveau.

Ladyisibia : nope le l'ai attaché pour ne pas qu'il vienne.

Sans et moi : merci (l'auteur la prend dans ses bras)

Chara : salut le comique. (fait tourner une clé sur un de ses doigts)

Ladyisibia : ho non.

Kamui : me revoilà merci petite pour m'avoir libéré.

Moi : délivrée je ne mentirais plus jamais.

Kamui : courez les filles. (air très menaçant)

l'auteur et isibia courent a toutes jambes pour leurs survie.

sans : **elles l'ont cherché.**

chara : oui, et donc t'es qui toi ?

Kamui : kamui je m'incruste, donc c'est toi dont tout le monde a peur.

chara : oui j'aime détruire et je veux la destruction de l'humanité.

kamui : je sens qu'on va devenirs amis tout les deux.

Sans : **et moi ? Je suis ton ami Chara ? **

Chara : bien sur, t'es mon comique préféré. Bon merci d'avoir lu et donnez-moi du chocolat pour me soutenir.


	4. nouvelle rencontre

Chapitre 3 : nouvelle rencontre

Ma journée commence avec un cours de Gaster sur l'histoire des monstres. La grande guerre qui nous opposait aux humains. Mais je n'écoutais pas, je m'en fichais, je voulais juste dormir ou aller à waterfall. Quand le cours fut finit, il me demanda si je pouvais préparer la salle d'examen. D'habitude je l'aide à calibrer l'extracteur de détermination, je n'aime pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose. Je récupère tout le matériel sur la liste qu'il ma donnée. Principalement des fournitures médicales et des produits dont je ne connais pas l'utilisation, j'imagine que tout ça doit être pour Chara.

Apparemment il ne veut pas que Papyrus et moi soyons là pendant la venue de Chara. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Pour nous surveiller il a demandé à ce que je me rende chez son ami Grillby, je ne savais même pas que notre créateur avait des amis. Donc mon frère et moi on se rends à Snowdine dans une sorte de bar restaurant que tient son ami.

– OU ON VA FRANGIN ?

\- **Chez un des amis de Gaster.**

\- CHEZ UN AMI À PAPA, TU LE CONNAIS ?

\- **Non paps et il n'est pas notre père.**

\- MAIS C'EST LUI QUI NOUS A CRÉÉS, DONC ÇA FAIT DE LUI NÔTRE PÈRE.

J'aime bien Papyrus mais il est trop naïf pour son propre bien. Et puis je n'aime pas me battre contre lui.

\- **On est arrivés paps.**

Nous étions à la jonction entre Waterfall et Snowdine, comme notre « père » me l'a fortement conseillé j'emprunte un raccourci pour me retrouver avec mon frère … sur le comptoir de celui-ci. Je me relève et me retrouve nez à nez avec un élémentaire de feu.

-…

\- **heuu, nous sommes…**

\- BONJOUR C'EST TOI L'AMI DE PAPA ?

-…

L'élémentaire sourit et nous invite à nous installer. Il hoche la tête pour répondre à paps, je suis sidéré. Notre hôte nous invite à manger et nous apporte de quoi nous hydrater. Donc c'est lui Grillby il n'est pas très causant mais il a l'air cool. Pour passer le temps il nous donne des feuilles et des crayons, je décidai de plancher sur des théories quantiques, et Papyrus lui essaya de dessiner quelque chose d'indéterminé.

\- SANS TU LE TROUVE COMMENT MON DESSIN ?

\- **très joli paps, tu as dessiné quoi ?**

\- C'EST NOUS TROIS ENSEMBLE COMME UNE VRAIE FAMILLE.

Là, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mon frère n'est pas très doué en dessein. Et moi comme un idiot je rigole en m'en fêler les côtes. Du coup il s'énerve et me dis de faire mieux si je peux. J'ai la flemme mais il ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait, donc je m'exécute et nous dessine tous les trois heureux. Il finit par s'endormir sur le comptoir je demande à Grillby de garder mon frère et si je peux me balader dehors, il me fait signe qu'il est d'accord. Bon maintenant je vais aller dans mon coin préféré.

Arrivé à Waterfall je me balade dans les grottes, je me retrouve là où je l'ai rencontrée la veille. Et elle y était, pourtant on avait dit rendez-vous demain. Chara était endormie contre une paroi de la pièce, je me rapprochais, elle semblait mal en point. Je mis une main sur sa joue et la tapota légèrement.

\- **Chara ça va ?**

Elle gémit doucement et se réveilla me regardant surprise.

\- Sans tu va bien, le docteur ma dit que tu aurais des problèmes quand il m'a vu avec ta veste.

\- **Oui ne t'inquiète pas, gaster est juste taquin il a de l'humérus lui os-si**

Elle rigole un peu et tend ses mains vers moi pour que je l'aide à se lever. Je lui prends les mains et l'aide avec une légère rougeur.

\- Merci le comique.

\- **Donc petite tu veux faire quoi ?**

\- Une petite visite de Waterfall, ou une balade calme vu que je suis un peu morte.

\- **Si tu veux je peux te porter, c'est comme tu veux princesse.**

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle princesse, et d'être une assistée.

Elle a du Chara-ctaire la petite princesse, on décida donc de se balader dans les grottes. On est passés devant une statue qui était sous la pluie. Elle se précipita dans la salle plus loin et revint avec un parapluie rouge, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire. Notre princesse fit une chose incroyable, elle mit le parapluie sur la statue. Une douce musique en sortit, celle d'une boîte de musique. Chara se mis à fredonner la mélodie, je la trouvais très… heuu, très…, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer elle est jolie, mais ce n'est pas le mot que je cherche.

\- Sans t'es bleu c'est normal ?

\- **Heuu**

\- Sans ?

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchissais à une bone blague.**

Là je suis mal, elle m'a vu rougir ou plutôt bleuir. On a discuté et on s'est reposés puis il a fallu qu'elle rentre donc je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'au laboratoire. Sur la fin du trader je l'ai portée sur mon do, gaster nous a accueillis même si il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de me voir là.

Une fois Chara partie, gaster décida que comme je suis là il va pouvoir faire son expérience. Il va injecter la détermination qu'il a extraite de Chara.

La douleur est horrible, j'ai l'impression de fondre, j'ai chaud, j'ai l'impression que mes os vont exploser et le pire c'est la sensation que mon âme se fissure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais je me suis évanoui.

Os-Omake

Moi : bon aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Sans : **à bon pourquoi ?**

Chara : tu t'es trouvé un copain enfin

Moi : aujourd'hui nous fêtons un anniversaire (souris chaleureusement)

Kamui : à c'était pour ça le gâteau (essuie les derniers miettes de gâteau de son visage)

Isibia : KAMUIIIII (furieuse)

Moi : joyeux anniversaire kamui (reviens avec un gros, grand et gras gâteau)

Kamui : il y en avait un autre ?

Sans : **et il est à quoi ce gâteau ?**

Moi : alors chaque étage à un goût unique, pour chaque personne : myrtille, chocolat, ketchup, vanille, thé et autres

Chara, sans et kamui : pourquoi du thé ?

Livaï : bon on le manger ce gâteau, oui ou merde

Zia : livaï ton langage

Moi et Sans : chalut et merchi d'avoir lu, à la prochaine (filent manger leur part de gâteau)

Ps : je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise OnePunchLine merci de ton soutien ça me fais très plaisire


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : ne jamais boire du ketchup quand on s'appelle Sans

\- Sans réveille-toi, Sans debout, allez tas d'os inutile et feignant.

Je l'entends cette voix, sa voix, c'est Chara mais je ne peux pas me lever. Je suis trop fatigué et j'ai trop mal. Je la sentis me tenir la main, j'entends Paps et Gaster me demander aussi de me réveiller. Aller Sans debout, aller tas d'os inutile comme elle le dit si bien.

J'ouvre mes orbites, un mal de crâne me prend et je me sens serré. Chara est sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Papyrus s'est rajouté et Gaster a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Je suis encore sonné, je fini par regarder Chara qui est en pleurs de même que mon frère.

Après un sacré sermon de la part de la petite princesse et de mon frère, Gaster m'a fait passer un rapide examen clinique. J'ai pu, du coup, rencontrer son assistante Alphys. Je suis autorisé à sortir mais si, et seulement si, je suis accompagné par une personne qui peut me ramener en cas de besoin. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour me reposer, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour sortir ni voir du monde et j'ai encore moins envie de me refaire sermonner. J'entre donc dans ma chambre.

\- Tu es un inconscient, tu le sais ça ?

\- **Chara j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.**

\- Tu as failli mourir, ça fait cinq jours que tu ne te réveillais pas. Je me suis inquiétée, tu avais quoi dans le crâne hein, je … je …

\- **Je vais bien, je suis réveillé maintenant il n'y a plus besoin de t'inquiéter et je suis plus solide que l'on pense.**

Elle était en pleurs, pour la calmer j'ai dû la prendre dans mes bras. On est resté là deux minutes quand soudain, un grognement se fit entendre.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a faim.

J'avais honte de moi, je bleuis légèrement dus à l'embarras de la situation et en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu ne connaitrais pas un endroit où on peut manger tranquille ?

\- **Si un ami de Gaster a un bistro à Snowdine.**

\- Cool on y va alors.

Quand elle a dit ça, elle m'a pris par le bras et entrainé dehors. Je ne savais pas si c'était ouvert et encore moins si il vouloir nous servir.

\- On va prendre l'embarcation du riverman pour aller a Snowdine se sera plus rapide que de traverser tous Waterfall, ok ?

\- **Oui.**

\- Tu ne perle pas beaucoup, ça ne va pas ?

\- **Si je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout**

On arrivait devant le riverman quand cette fois si on entendit le ventre de Chara grogner de faim, on a explosé de rire tous les trois. On a embarqué, pendant le trajet il nous a parlé de trucs inutiles, ni Chara, ni moi ne l'écoutions de tout façon personne ne l'écoute. Nous on s'était contenté de faire un concoure de blague et c'est moi qui ai gagné.

\- Revenez me voir quand vous voudrez les enfants, nous dit le monstre encapuchonné sur sa barque.

J'ai donné ma veste à ma surveillante pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, et nous conduis au resto. Comme je suis un squelette je ne ressens ni le chaud, ni le froid, mais elle est humaine et elle doit le ressentir elle par contre.

Une fois devant je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de lumière, je toque juste pour voir si par chance Grillby est encore là. On a cru entendre du bruis mais personne n'est venu nous ouvrir, c'est quand on allait repartir qu'il a ouvert. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que nos ventres ont montré leur impatience. L'élémentaire nous a souri en nous faisant entrer

\- On a eu de la chance hein le tas d'os.

En me disant ça, elle souriait, j'aime bien la voir sourire c'est mieux que de la voir pleurer et se faire du mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en repensant a ça j'ai d'étranges sensations dans le ventre et je suis inquiet qu'elle recommence.

\- **Oui on a eu de la chance. Bien on s'installe princesse ?**

\- Sans, tu me cherche là ?

\- **Non vu que tu es sous mes orbite et que je te vois.**

\- Fait pas ton malin le comique.

\- **Elle a quoi la pleureuse ?**

\- Ha là c'est la meilleure, dans ma famille c'est Azi le bébé pleurnichard

\- **Le prince ? non tu rigole ?**

\- Non absolument pas l'osselet

Un nouveau fou rire nous pris et je crois que même Grillby a rigolé avec nous. Il nous présenta le menu du jour une fois la crise finie. Comme nous avions très faim on prit deux hamburgers et des frites, notre serveur posa une étrange bouteille rouge sur la table. La jeune et charmante fillette qui m'accompagnait s'est servie et a déversé un liquide rouge sur ses frites. Avant de m'en proposer.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- **C'est quoi ?**

\- C'est du ketchup, une sauce à base de tomate. C'est très bon avec les frites tu devrais essayer.

\- **Ok**

Elle trempa une de ses frite dans la sauce et me la passa pour que je goutte, et en effet c'était vraiment bon. Je pris la bouteille et inonda mes frite. Une fois tout mangé je voulais encore de cette sauce et je bus toute la bouteille. Chara était amusée et le patron aussi, tellement qu'il me redonna une bouteille de cette délicieuse substance rougeâtre. Je lui fis un câlin de remerciement, et un gros câlin a Chara avant d'engloutir la bouteille d'une traite. Le seul problème c'est qu'après la seconde bouteille je ne me souviens de rien, mais absolument plus de rien.

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, dans notre maison à paps et moi. Je suis seul et je reste là a fixer le plafond, je veux me rendormir, retourner dans le monde des rêve là où je peux la voir, dans mes souvenirs là où elle est encore vivante. Je repense donc à ce souvenir diffus, ma première cuite et aussi au savon que j'ai pris après de la part de ce cher scientifique royal.

Je décide d'aller chez Grillby pour boire, puisqu'aujourd'hui je suis un adulte responsable. Je me téléporte directement dans son bar, et je me fiche que les autres sachent que je peux me téléporter. Mais une fois là-bas rien, personne, vide il n'y a pas un signe de vie. Si c'est un coup de l'autre gosse je m'en fiche, j'en ai marre de me faire tuer et de la voir tuer tout le monde. Et oui je me souviens maintenant de toutes les chronologies et time-line ou l'on s'est rencontrés, Frisk je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à nous faire souffrir, mais ce n'est plus mon problème j'abandonne. Je regarde quand même autour de moi au cas où, je ne vois toujours rien, je porte donc mon regard sur le comptoir pour voir qu'il y a quatre bouteilles de ketchup. Je les prends, me re-téléporte dans ma chambre, les engloutis et me rendort.

Je me sens bien dans mon lit, au chaud. Je voudrais rester seul pour déprimer sur ma vie et la perte de la personne que j'aimais le plus a part mon frère. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais.

\- Sans encore au lit ?

A ses mots je me suis relevé sur le lit et me retourne pour voir qui m'a parlé. Elle était là, Chara était là vivante. Je me lève d'un bon et la prend dans mes bras, elle me rend l'étreinte. Je sens ses mains sur mon crâne, je les sens descendre sur ma nuque. Je pose mes dent contre ses lèvres pour un baiser, elle me le rendit et l'approfondit.

\- On dirait que tu es câlin ce matin, mon Sansy.

\- **Chara je t'aime.**

\- Je sais tu me le dit assez souvent.

Je la traine sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser, on se câline, elle commence à me déshabiller. Je ne pensais pas que ça irais si loin, je l'aime et je veux le lui prouver. On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois

Plus jamais de ketchup avant de dormir ça me fais faire de drôles de rêves.

Os-omake

Moi : fini alors ma géniale et gentille correctrice tu en penses quoi ?

Correctrice : ( a cessée de fonctionner)

sans et moi : **merde on a cassé la correctrice.**

? : alors on provoque des erreurs.

Moi et sans : **error, tu peux la réparer ?**

Error : ouaip

Kamui : (qui arrive un peu en retard) il se passe quoi là ?

Isibia : la correctrice bugue c'est tout.

Chara : c'est qui la fille qui me ressemble avec le Sans bizarre avec la veste violette ?

Tout le monde regarde la direction pointé par Chara.

Moi : heu c'est …

Sans : **lust**

Error : la pire des abominations

Moi : c'est plum le Sans de l'univers d'Underlust

Plum/lust : blacky chérie notre projet on le commence quand ?

Error : et moi ?

Kamui : battez-vous et le gagnant est le prochain qui se bat contre moi

Moi : départagez-vous à shi-fou-mi.

Kamui, error et plum/lust :ok.

Moi : priorité à la correctrice sinon plus d'histoire.

?: plum on rentre.

Plum/lust : oui, les gars on remet ça à plus tard.

?: merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Moi : hé c'est à moi de dire ça.

Correctrice : merci de me soutenir car les fautes monstres qu'elle fait sont tellement horribles que l'on peut me comparer a Error.


	6. les monstres majeurs

Chapitre 5 : les monstres majeurs

Depuis quatre jours les enfants dreemurr viennent faire coure avec moi et Gaster comme professeure. En vrais je sers plus de traducteur pour les deux autres, que je ne participe vraiment. Aujourd'hui on va en apprendre plus sur les monstres majeurs, ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça. Pour l'instant j'attends que Chara et Asriel arrive avec Papyrus.

– hé salut le comique.

– **Hé salut la princesse Chara-cterielle**

– SALUT PRINCESSE, PRINCE, VOUS ALLEZ BIEN

– oui et vous.

Si au début, Je regardais le jeune prince se serré contre sa sœur adoptive. Je touvais que ce monstre chèvre avais l'aire d'être un peureux. Il avais des vêtements similaire à Chara, un pull vert avec des bandes jaune et un pantalon marron. Sa fourrure blanche étais implacable. Par contre il n'avais pas encore ses cornes. Chara aussi avais étudiée mon frère.

– **Moi j'aurais voulu continué a dormir .**

– Comme d'habitude t'es juste un os paresseux.

– MOI JE VAIS BIEN PRINCE, PRINCESSE. LE MAGNIFIQUE PAPYRUS VA TOUJOUR BIEN.

– Bonjour, Chara on est obligé d'être là ?

– Aller Azy fait pas ton peureux. Et tu peux m'appelle Chara Papyrus

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Asriel, comme on est amis maintenant.

– **Ok**

– MON PREMIER AMI, SANS J'AI MON PREMIER AMI.

Paps et Asriel semblé bien s'entendre, même Chara été contente. Je me demandé où été Gaster le coure devrais bientôt commencé. Et c'est quand on parle du loup c'est qu'il arrive. On s'installe, moi à coté de mon chère frère et Chara avec le sien.

Comme l'auteur a la flemme d'écrire en wingding elle ferra la traduction instantané (heu Sans tu viens de brisé le 4 éme mur là)

– bon les enfants c'est l'heure du coure. Aujourd'hui on va étudier les monstre majeur et leur caractéristique. Qui peux me dire, qui sont les monstre majeur ?

– Dans ma famille ont est des monstre majeur c'est à dire les plus puissent et fort de l'underground.

– Et bien jeune prince c'est bien, mais il existe plusieurs famille de monstre majeur. Donc qui peux me dire combien il y a de type de famille ?

– **Trois**

– mais non Sans, je dirais dix

– DEJA IL Y A LA FAMILLE ROYAL, MAIS GASTER AVEC LA GEURRE CONTRE LES HUMAIS IL EN RESTE D'AUTRE ?

– Papyrus a posé la bonne question, Chara et Sans vous y étais presque chacun a votre manière. Avant la guerre il y avais une dizaine, puis nous somme a environ cinq famille restante.

Donc il y a encore cinq famille vivante. Je me demande quelle sont les autre famille, vu que les squelettes en font partie sa veux dire qu'il reste trois type de monstre que je ne connais pas.

– les cinq monstre majeur:il y a la famille royal qui sont des monstres de type chèvre, des aquatique de type poisson, des antique de type dinosaure, des élémentaires de type feu et nous les squelettes c'est tous se qui reste des monstres majeurs.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avais d'autre monstres comme mes parents.

– Et moi que vous aussi vous étiez aussi fort.

– **Et oui princesse il ne faut pas nous sous-estiment.**

– Sans tu es le monstre le plus faible de tout l'underground et le plus flemmard donc je ne veux pas de commentaire de ta par. Et toi Papyrus tu en panse quoi ?

– C'EST EXTRAOIRDINAIS COMME MOI.

Tout le monde a explosé de rire a la remarque de Paps, sauf moi qui rye jaune à la remarque de Gaster. En plus il m'humilie en face des enfants de la famille royale, surtout devant Chara.

– il existe une particularité au monstre majeur, laquelle ?

– Il sont très fort ?

– il sont puissant ?

– **il on une bonne défense ?**

– IL SONT COOL

– non, vous aviez touts répondue a coté de la plaque. La vrais particularité c'est qu'il sont pratique immortel. Ils peuvent vivre éternellement tant qu'ils n'ont pas d'enfants, quand il en ont leur énergies et transférais a leur enfants. Une fois adulte les parents meure.

A la fin de la phrase de notre prof, j'ai entendue un reniflement c'était Asriel qui pleurais. Apparemment il ne savais pas se qui allait arrivé. Chara le réconfortais et lui caressais le dos, mais il ne s'est pas calmé alors Papyrus ses proposé pour le calmé en jouent avec lui dans une autre salle. Résulta je suis seul avec Chara, on a décidé qu'on partagerais une table ensemble, du coup Gaster me regarde avec de grand yeux.

– bon je ne voulais pas faire ce coure maintenant, mais comme il n'y a plus que vous je pense que je peux vous le faire. Asgore m'avais demandé de vous parler de la première famille royale et son histoire. Mais je veux votre avis à tout les deux ?

– Moi ça m'intéresse et toi Sans ?

– **Hum, pourquoi pas, mais je prend le droit d'en informé mon frère si je pence qu'il peux comprendre le coure.**

– Bien, alors il y a très long temps d'après les texte que j'ai pus chiffré le premier roi étais un squelette avec une particularité singulière.

– **Singulière ?**

Chara et moi avions dit le mot en même temps, on ses regardé et on a rigolé. Après avoir repris notre sérieux Gaster quand a lui il s'est assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté de notre table.

– c'était sa capacité spéciale, on disez qu'il avais la capacité de voire les crime d'une personne et de la jugé en fonction de celui-ci.

– Trop fort, mais ce pouvoir il n'existe plus ou il n'y a pas de descendant.

– Si je suis sont descendant directe Chara, mais plus personne n'a eu cette capacité

– **dommage, si tu l'avais eu tu ne nous aurais pas crée Gaster.**

Chara me frappa avec son coude sous le bureau, et Gaster me regarda avec regrée et je croix de la pitié. Si il avais pitiés de nous il ne nous aurais pas traité de cobaye ou chose. J'étais en colère je voulais le lui dire, mais a son regard j'ai sus qu'il savait se que je pensé.

– Sans je panse que tu devrais te calmé, ok ?

Je regarde Chara, elle a raison je dois me calmé et le laissé continué son cour. Gaster frotte le dessus du crâne et ébouriffe ses cheveux. On a finie les explication et l'histoire sur le premier roi des monstres. Gaster nous a libérais, et comme nous avions encore du temps on a demandé si nous pouvions allé à waterfall. Il a accepté, mais paps devais passé quelque testes donc nous y somme aller sans lui.

Asriel étais émerveillé par notre basse secrète à Chara et moi. Je me prélassé contre un mur tendit que les deux frère et sœur joué a simulé un combat. Pour me faire participé Chara ma obligé a être le juge.

– **dix à zéro pour Chara, hé petit prince tu ne veux pas abandonner là par ce que tu te prend une raclée là ?**

– Tu peux prendre sa place, je serais douce et sage.

– **Non, je préfère faire sans.**

– Dégonflé.

– **Si vous me prenais par les sans-timents os-si.**

Je me suis mis en position, Chara aussi et j'ai attaque en premier, sa la déstabilisé.

– et la courtoisie !

– **Dans ta face Chara, c'est toujours celui qui attaque en premier qui a l'avantage. c'est bien toi qui la dis à ton frère non ?**

– C'est vrai, mais ton attaque manque de punche.

A son tours elle me menne la vie dure, mais elle fait très attention a moi pour ne pas me blessé. A chacun de mes tours je me donnée a font, mais Chara elle non, elle s'amusée comme une folle. Au bout d'une dizaine de tours je tombé de fatigue, mais le pire c'est que sa tombé sur le tour de la princesse.

– c'est finie le comique, c'est moi qui gagne.

Elle se jette sur moi et m'immobilise, nous tombons au sol. Mais je n'es pas eu mal en tombent, apparemment elle a amortie notre chute.

Une fois que l'on s'est relevés on a fait un bilant avec Azy. D'après eux je devrais éseillé d'esquive les attaque, comme si je ne le savais pas. Mais le conseille le plus utile se fus celui de Chara, elle m'a dit que je ne devais plus attaque si je savais que je risqué de mourir et gardé mon tour. Elle n'est pas bête cette petite, même Gaster n'y avais pas pencé. Je ne sais pas se qui ma pris sur le coup,l'ai prise dans mes bras et lui es dis que je l'adorais. Elle rougisé et moi bleuisé quand soudain on entendis Asriel toussé. On est rentré gênais, mais je trouve que la journée c'est plutôt bien passé.

**Os-omake**

Sans : **elle va ma finir cette histoire je le sans.**

Kamui : pas mal ta blague.

Chara : et encore là il n'a pas touts donné, après tout il a de l'humérus.

Isibia : et dire que je dois vous surveillées.

Kamui : c'est vrais sa elle est ou kuro ?

Sans : **elle a un importent examen aujourd'hui.**

Kamui : il n'y a rien de plus importent que de finir cette histoire pour qu'elle s'attaque a la mienne.

Chara : allé sois pas jaloux kamui, c'est son avenirs quand même.

Sans : **et si elle se loupe a cause de nous elle risque de nous en vouloir.**

Isibia:et puis c'est du français, elle a des difficulté dans cette matière.

Chara et Kamui : alors pourquoi elle écrie cette histoire ?

Isibia : pour le challenge et parce que elle est folle ou maso au choix

Sans :** elle est courageuse, c'est tout. Bon merci et à la prochaine**.

ps : si sa vous intéressé on vous dira comment ça s'est passé


	7. Chapter 6 le baby-sitting partie 1

Chapitre 6 : le baby-sitting de Sans, première partie

Depuis quelque temps Gaster est plus sympathique et gentil. Maintenant il nous traite comme des êtres vivants et même comme des membres de sa famille. Il nous autorise plus souvent les sorties du laboratoire, et il voulait que nous habitions ensembles chez lui à Snowdine. Sa maison avait besoin de réaménagements pour pouvoir nous accueillir, et on devait se préparer au déménagement.

\- Sans tu as fini de préparer tes affaire ?

\- **oui, je n'avais pas grand-chose à prendre de toute façon.**

Il me souriait, enfin je crois, il me tapota le crâne avec sa main trouée. Tout à coup la sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre, il pris l'appel et me fit signe que je pouvais m'en aller.

Papyrus voudrait prendre les cassettes VHS et les DVD de la bibliothèque, mais il y en a trop, beaucoup trop. C'est Gaster qui m'a dit qu'il les avait entreposés la car il n'y avait plus de place chez lui. Même les livres ont eus droit au même sort. J'aime bien les livres, surtout ceux qui parlent de science. Il m'est arrivé de me demander si Paps savait lire, j'en ai parlé à notre créateur, qui m'a affirmé que oui il savais, mais qu'il avait une mauvaise vue comme lui.

Dans la bibliothèque du labo 30 % des livre sont des ouvrage scientifique, 50 % sont de la documentation sur le mode de vie des humais et les 20 % restant sont des livre pour enfants et d'apprentissage pour mon frère et moi. Je choisi un livre sur les humains au hasard. C'était un petit livre légèrement épais, un livre illustré. Cool, même si c'est sympa de lire c'est mieux quand il y a des images. Je vais pouvoirs en apprendre d'avantage sur le monde de Chara.

\- tu tu ne ne devrais pa-pas lire ce livre.

Je me suis fait surprendre par l'assistante de Gaster, une petite dinosaure jaune. Elle me prend le livre des mains, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir la 1ere de couverture. Dessus il y avait deux homme, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau. Au bout de quelque seconde j'ai compris ce que j'ai tenu dans les mains.

\- **pourquoi il y a ça dans la bibliothèque **?

\- c'e-c'est de-de la documentation spéciale. Es-es-ce que tu te sou-souvient de m-moi ?

\- **oui tu es … heu… Alphys, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose fait là, et si mon frère tombait dessus ?**

\- heu … heu Gaster m'a dit que-que je pouvais car je n'ai plus de place chez moi.

J'en reste abasourdi, elle m'explique alors que ce sont ses livres. Avec plus ou moins de facilité surtout quand elle dut me parler du contenu du manga, comme elle l'appelle. Toute rouge, elle était toute rouge, je me doutais que son contenu n'est pas adapté pour les jeunes. J'ai bien vu que sur la 4éme de couverture, les mots pour public averti.

\- **Donc dans les ouvrage sur les humains, lesquels sont vraiment sur leur histoire ?**

\- sur le … le deu-deuxième rang de l'étagère, les … les gro-gros volumes.

\- **merci**

je prends un livre, il est plus grand et plus gros que l'autre. Il a l'air ancien avec sa couleur rouge bordeaux et ses pages jaunies. Son titre était illisible tout ce que je pouvais voir étais six mille ans. Je me suis dirigé vers un des fauteuils, et m'y suis installé.

Je me suis plongé dans cette lecture, leur culture est si diverse et variée ainsi que complexe. Je me suis plus particulièrement intéressé aux inventions et découvertes.

Le plus remarquable c'était Léonard da Vinci avec toutes ses découvertes, les théories et apparemment c'était un bon peintre. Dans l'antiquité, toutes ces personnes que l'on nommait philosophes, étaient très en avance sur les sciences.

\- … ans

\- **Hé sansy, arrête de lire et dis-moi bonjour.**

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on saute sur mes genoux, et qu'on m'arrache le livre des mains. Je lève la tête pour me plaindre, quand je la vois. Sa tête était très proche de la mienne, elle rougissait légèrement, et je ne devais pas être mieux. Je n'arrivais plus à détourner mon regard du sien, de ses grands yeux rouges qui m'hypnotisaient. Elle pencha un peu la tête, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de ma part. Même comme ça elle avait l'air mignonne. Je voulais continuer à la regarder, juste un moment, je voulais que ce moment dure juste un peu plus.

\- Sansy, tu vas bien ?

\- **Sansy c'est quoi ce surnom ?**

\- ha, tu capte enfin. Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi je suis là ?

\- **heu, si donc pourquoi tu es là ?**

\- on va dormir ici, nos parents ont des trucs importants à faire.

Ensuite, elle s'est assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je me trouvais. Elle souriait, elle me souriait et j'étais de nouveau paralysé. Mon cœur, non mon âme se serrais à sa vue. Je me sentais bizarre en sa présence, et ce de plus en plus. Ridicule, c'était ridicule, je me sentais ridicule. On n'était pas pareils, pas de la même espèce, ni même du même monde. On n'avait sûrement pas le même âge, et elle mourra bien avant moi, le temps n'est pas le même sous terre que sur terre.

\- dis Sans on devrait retrouver les autres, non ?

\- **ok**

Elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et me tira les bras pour me relever. Chara est sûrement ma seule vraie amie dans ce monde, la seule qui me comprend vraiment. Je la vois me regarder avec intérêt, apparemment elle voudrait me poser des questions.

\- **tu sais Chara si tu as une question tu peux me la poser tu sais ?**

\- tu as quel âge ?

\- **heu, je ne pensais pas que c'était ça ta question. Heu ça reste compliqué à dire, mais j'ai environ deux ans.**

\- tu ne les fais pas, je t'en aurais donné plus. Tu es si mature que j'aurais juré que tu étais adulte.

\- **nope Gaster nous a créés mon frère et moi à partir de lui-même. Tu vois les trous dans ses mains, ben nous on vient de là.**

Le choc était ce que l'on pouvait clairement voir sur son visage, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment de notre création, et comment était notre vie jusqu'à maintenant.

\- **et donc pour faire court, mentalement je dirais que j'ai environ 15, 16 ans, puisque qu'il dit que je fais ma crise d'adolescent. Et toi princesse ?**

Ha elle n'aimait vraiment pas que je l'appelle comme ça, et moi j'adorais sa tête quand elle boudait. Elle avait toujours les joues rouges, et elle évitait mon regard.

\- moi j'ai heu… j'ai 10 ans. Dis Sans on pourrait arrêter de parler de nos âges respectifs c'est comment dire…

\- **gênant c'est ça ?**

\- oui un peu. Surtout quand ton crâne est tout bleu.

Là je crois que l'on peut me comparer à une myrtille, tellement je devais être bleu. Et elle, elle se marre, elle en tombe même à la renverse. A mon tour je me mets à rigoler, et on repart de plus belle. On s'est retourné au son d'un raclement de gorge, pour voir le jeune prince mécontent qui tapotait du pied.

\- on vous attend les amoureux !

\- C'EST QUOI DES AMOUREUX, ASRIEL ?

\- c'est eux

\- on … on n'est n'est pas a-a-amoureux, azi.

\- **je suis pas amoureux de Chara, c'est encore qu'une gamine et en plus elle est humaine.**

\- tout juste, hé … hé… hé.

Et merde, j'ai merdé en beauté, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Elle avait l'air déçu, et merde. Gaster arriva et nous expliqua rapidement que l'on devait m'écouter car c'était moi qui étais le responsable. Merci Gaster.

-** bon vous voulez faire quoi ?**

\- du jardinage !

\- des casse-crâne !

\- …

\- **Asriel si tu as une idée dis-le, elle pourrait être meilleure que les deux autres.**

\- un film, on pourrait regarder un film ?

\- c'est une super idée azi

-MOI AUSSI JE VEUX VOIR UN FILM

\- **ok alors vous installez la salle ?**

Leurs têtes quand je leur ai dit ça étaient à mourir de rire. Papyrus me regarde comme si je le dessapais, ce qui est vrai. Le prince lui, c'était avec de grands yeux, alors que Chara, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête.

\- **quoi ? Je fais le plus dur !**

\- et c'est quoi monsieur le flemmard ?

-** choisir le film ! Et puis Paps utilise la magie bleue comme moi donc.**

-C'EST ENCORE A MOI DE TOUT FAIRE ?

\- **c'est parce que tu es le meilleur.**

Il grogne, tape du pied et marmonne quelque chose. Je ne m'en fais pas mon frère est plus fort et résistant que moi, et puis la salle n'est pas si difficile à préparer. Le prince a décidé de rester avec mon frère, et Chara avec moi, car choisir un film est une tache si dure que je risquais de ne pas y arriver. Donc je me retrouve seul avec elle.

**Os-omake**

moi : nya (expression de l'auteure) je pense que cette histoire va être un peu plus longue que prévue.

Kamui : te revoilà toi ?

Sans : **laisse là, tu vois bien que tu nous embêtes.**

Chara : il t'embête plutôt, non ?

Moi : Chara c'est méchant ça, et il a raison Kamui tu veux pas retourner d'où tu viens ?

Kamui : non ! Tu sais pourquoi ton amie fait cette tête ?

Moi : heu elle trouve mon histoire immorale.

Isibia : c'est de la nécrophilie c'est tout ce que j'ai dit !

Moi : mais, mais ils sont mignons ensemble non ?

Isibia : c'est un squelette, un squelette Kuro !

Sans : **techniquement je suis un monstre qui a l'apparence d'un squelette.**

Isibia : je ne parle pas aux squelettes, en plus Chara est une gosse Kuro tu pense à quoi franchement.

Moi : c'est un monstre, vas-y, je sais pas, imagine que c'est Livaï si ça te gêne. Et puis il ne s'est rien passé ! Faites-moi confiance.

Chara : heu, je suis d'accord pour dire que ça va pas, il y a un problème d'âge non ?

Sans : **elles ont pas totalement tort Blacky.**

Moi : même toi, Kamui dit quelque chose

Kamui :( entrain de manger) je mange, et nope j'ai rien à dire tout a été dit.

Moi : (en pleurs) correctrice aide-moi.

Correctrice : fait moins de fautes c'est horrible, je sens que je vais de nouveau crasher. Et ils ont raisons.

Moi : noooooooooon personne ne m'aime

chara, kamui, sans et d'autres : oui !

Isibia et correctrice : nous on t'aime .

pour me me faire pardonner de mon absence vous avez droit a 3 chapitre aujourd'hui


	8. le baby-sitting partie 2

Chapitre 7 : le baby-sitting de Sans deuxième partie

Il y avait un malaise entre nous, c'est pour ça que je voulais choisir le film seul. Elle me suivait sans dire un mot, je n'aime pas ça. Chara ne semblait pas plus apprécier la situation que moi.

\- vous avez quoi comme film ?

\- **on a de tout, comédie, action, suspense et pour enfants.**

\- vous avez aussi de vieux films ?

\- **oui, aussi.**

Je la regarde, elle semblait réfléchir les yeux dans le vide. Son visage neutre, ne reflétait rien, aucune émotion. Une vague de tristesse m'envahit. On arrive devant la vidéothèque.

\- **Comme mon frère est encore…., comment dire ?**

\- trop inno-sans.

Son sourire espiègle me fit du bien. Mais je vois toujours de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Quand je la vois comme ça, je ressens une vive douleur dans ma poitrine.

\- **oui c'est ça, et pas mal le jeu de mot je n'y aurais pas pensé.**

Je regarde ce qu'on a à notre disposition, lequel je devrais choisir. Chara regarde elle aussi, en passant son doigt sur les différentes jaquettes. Passant des DVD aux cassette VHS. Elle s'arrêta sur un vieux film en VHS.

\- on peut le regarder, il est vieux mais reste amusant.

\- **c'est quoi ?**

\- Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit, ça ressemble un peu a ici.

\- **tu l'a déjà vu ?**

\- il y a vraiment longtemps.

À cet instant je pouvais voir toute la tristesse qu'elle a en elle. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussée à venir sur le mont Ebott. Le film choisi, on retourne voir nos frères et voir comment ils ont organisé la salle. Des coussins étaient disposés partout et le canapé comme appuis en plus, c'est un cocon douillet qu'ils nous ont préparé. Je lance le film, passe les pubs et les annonce.

Le film commence, c'est un film très étrange je pensais que c'était avec de vrais acteurs mais il y a des animations de cartoons. Ok, elle avait raison il est marrant, j'aime bien le lapin Roger. Par contre le détective Vaillant je le trouve sinistre. Et le producteur qui veut montrer que la femme du lapin le trompe ? Je crois qu'ils ont dit qu'elle s'appelle Jessica.

Chara me serre le bras, s'approche de mon crâne, proche de là où devrait être mon oreille et me dis qu'elle aime beaucoup ce passage.

\- j'aime vraiment la chanson qu'elle chante.

Soudain j'ai l'impression que ce doux rêve est fini, je ressens l'environnement de ma chambre, ma place dans mon lit. La sensation est bizarre, je continue de voir le film, mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Je l'entends, elle chante la même chanson que dans le film. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette douce voix, et n'entend plus celle de Jessica. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je me suis détendu dans son étreinte. L'inconnue tapote de ces doigts mes cotes, elle bat au rythme de la chanson. Je la sens quand elle prend sa respiration, je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos. Je ne peux pas m'empêchais de fermer les yeux, elle est si proche, proche de mon crâne que je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Elle insiste avec heu… c'est quoi déjà le mot, ah oui sensualité sur le « do » final.

J'ai pu continuer de regarder le film sans autre incident. J'ai adoré la scène avec les fouines qui meurent de rire. Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire se former quand je vois mon frérot dormir enchevêtré sur le jeune prince. Je les sépare délicatement sans les réveiller, et les couche dans leurs lits. Je montre a Chara sa chambre et où se trouve la mienne si elle a besoin d'aide.

Le souvenir se dissipe, et je me retrouve comme je le pensais dans mon lit avec une autre personne. Je m'interroge sur qui ça[PC1] peut bien être, donc je me retourne sans pour autant me défaire de son étreinte. Je ne connais pas tant de fille avec une si belle voix, et Frisk n'a pas la même corpulence. Je lui fais face, et là c'est le choc.

\- t'a enfin fini de dormir le comique ?

\- **heu …**

\- quoi t'es pas content de me revoir ?

\- **heu … si… si, mais t'es sans-sée être morte.**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Chara est devant moi. C'est un rêve, juste un rêve Sans. Tu ne dois pas paniquer, en plus elle semble plus vieille. Certes moins que le rêve que j'ai fait après les quatre bouteilles de ketchup.

\- que ce qu'il y a ?

\- **t'es pas réelle, c'est un rêve n'est pas ?**

\- tu veux que ce soit un rêve ?

\- **…**

Elle me sourit, c'est son sourire habituel, triste mais aussi doux. Mes yeux ne quittent plus les siens, et je reste là les dents entrouvertes. Je reste paralysé, alors qu'elle pose sa main droite sur mon crâne, juste au-dessus de mon orbite gauche. Me caressant avec ce que je crois être de l'affection, mais aussi de la douceur. Ça ne peut-être qu'un rêve.

\- tu vas continuer à me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme ?

\- **tu es un fantôme !**

\- certes, mais je suis là, donc tu ne veux pas discuter un peu avec moi ?

\- **si…**

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, qu'est ce qui se passe je ne comprends plus rien. Ça à l'air si réel, mais l'autre aussi avait l'air réelle. Bon j'ai l'esprit clair, donc ça peut valoir le coup.

\- **Chara, si tu es un fantôme, tu n'es donc pas une création de mon esprit ?**

\- qui sais

\- **on peut parler de tout ?**

\- ça dépendra de mon humeur de Dreemurr, mais oui on pourra parler des sujets qui fâchent, mais pas de tous.

On se relève pour s'asseoir, je m'adosse contre le mur. Elle me regarde, m'interrogeant du regard.

\- **viens, **dis-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Elle s'installe dans mes bras, se blottissant contre moi.

\- est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- **oui, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? A quoi tu pensais hein ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti, tu sais que tout le mal que tu as fait ?**

Je le dis avec colère, non avec une rage que je ne savais même pas que j'avais. Elle affronte mon regard, et je vois mon reflet dans ses yeux humides. Mes orbites noires, même à moi je me faisais peur.

\- je l'ai fait pour vous, pour toi. Je … je … pensais à toi, moi je ne voulais pas retourner à la surface. Je voulais votre bonheur, je voulais vous rendre justice. Vous rendre votre liberté, Sans tu … tu … te souviens que tu m'as dit vouloirs le monde. Aller à la surface c'était ton rêve non ? C'était bête, je sais, je m'en veux ! Il est mort par ma faute, dit-elle en pleurs

Je lui frotte le dessus de la tête pour la rassurer, ses larme me font toujours aussi mal, même plus mal encore qu'avant.

\- **c'est moi qui m'excuse Chara, alors arrête s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer.**

\- oui, dit-elle en reniflent

\- **alors comment ça va ?**

\- hein, heu … je vais bien, et toi ?

\- **je suis fatigué de tout, donc j'ai décidé de dormir pour oublier.**

\- ho, et tu rêves de quoi ?

\- de toi…

Je l'ai dis d'un ton vague, elle semblait gênée, et rougissait. Cette fois c'est elle qui ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- **de notre rencontre, de mon passé, c'est de ça que je rêve.**

\- ho, et tu en es ou ?

\- **quand vous étiez venus avec ton frère pour dormir, et qu'on a regardé le film.**

\- ah oui je m'en souviens, c'est justement une chanson de ce film que j'ai chantée tout à l'heure.

Elle le dit avec un grand sourire charmeur, c'est ce sourire là que j'aime le plus voir sur son beau visage. Mais… mais… qu'est ce que que je dis, ha non, non, non, non je dois être tout bleu là. Je l'entends pouffer de rire et je me rembruni, et reprend un air sérieux avant de continuer

\- **je sais je t'ai entendue, t'a vraiment une jolie voix, tellement que je ne pouvais que me concentrer dessus.**

\- merci, et toi il est toujours aussi facile de te faire bleuir, à ce que je vois.

Je la tape gentiment sur l'épaule, elle me regarde comme si je lui avais fait mal. On rigole, puis elle baille.

\- **je ne savais pas que les fantômes pouvaient avoir sommeil ?**

\- et si, donc je vais te laisser tranquille.

Elle était en train de se lever, je l'ai retenue.

\- **reste, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux.**

\- avec toi ?

\- **heu … oui si ça ne te dérange pas ?**

Elle se coucha sous les couvertures, et moi juste à côté au-dessus. Je la regardai dormir, calme et paisible. Je resté contre elle faisant semblant de dormir. Quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis deux personnes rentrer.

\- CHARA ÇA VA, COMMENT VA MON FRERE ?

\- ils dorment tous les deux, donc parle plus doucement.

\- MAIS, JE M'INQUIETE MOI, GASTER TU NE PEUX RIEN Y FAIRE ?

\- non, car il ne veut pas se réveiller, donc on peut juste attendre.

\- OK.

Os-omake

Sans : **blacky, ça va ?**

Moi : non mon père m'embête, je me défends et lui, il se plaint.

Chara : ma pauvre.

Moi : et puis je voudrais parler à mon frère mais je ne peux pas.

Kamui : tu ne peux pas ou il ne veut pas ?

Moi : les deux, c'est un frère indigne comme toi !

Chara : chaud, mais tu aimes bien Kamui, non ?

Moi : oui comme mon frère.

Sans : **les frères c'est important.**

Isibia : (regarde son propre frère) tu crois ?

Kamui : c'est toujours comme ça les grands frères.

Sans : **je ne suis pas comme ça, avec mon frère.**

Moi : tu es une exception rare, très rare.

Papyrus : MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN ET A BIENTOT.

Moi : mais, pourquoi on ne me laisse pas faire cette partie.

je voudrais savoir si vous voulait faire un vote, notre cher Sans va rencontrer les 6 humains qui sont tombées. je vous propose donc de choisir l'ordre ; justice, bravoure, persévérance et gentillesse sont déjà placé. il ne reste donc que **patience** et **intégrité. merci d'avance.**


End file.
